You'll Always Be The Only One
by Kana94
Summary: Lily et James, deux ans après s'être quittés sur le quai de King's cross sans s'être résolus à se dire au revoir, se retrouvent aux Trois Balais. En pleine guerre, ils craignent tous les deux pour la vie de l'autre mais n'arrivent pas à se le dire. -OS-


_That's how it goes  
I could get over you  
But please don't ask me to  
Just so you know  
You'll always be the only one  
Even when you're not  
You'll always be the only one  
Even when you're gone  
_ _D'Arline – The Civil Wars_

Deux odeurs distinctes qui s'accordaient pourtant remarquablement bien flottaient dans l'air des Trois Balais, celle de la bière-au-beurre et celle de la poussière. James se demandait si quelqu'un pour qui ce parfum n'avait pas le goût de la nostalgie le respirerait avec autant de ravissement que lui.

C'était comme avant. Comme quand il était élève à Poudlard et qu'il venait ici avec Sirius, Rémus, et Peter pour flirter avec la jeune Rosmerta qui était toujours barmaid, et toujours charmante. Il y avait un vieux pari entre maraudeur qui datait de leur cinquième année et qui disait que celui qui réussirait à ramener sa petite culotte au dortoir recevrait un sachet de chocogrenouille des trois autres. Sirius avait eu le dernier mot, mais James avait toujours été secrètement convaincu que la dite culotte n'était autre que celle de sa cousine Andromeda. Il n'était cependant jamais parvenu à le prouver.

De toutes façons, peu lui importait. A cette époque là, il s'était déjà amouraché de Lily Evans. Contrairement aux rumeurs qui circulaient et à la pensée collective, il n'avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments à quiconque, et surtout pas à elle. Pas un seul mot d'amour n'avait franchi le seuil de ses lèvres, alors il avait dû se résoudre à l'abominable vérité qui touchait sa fierté : il était transparent.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité, puisqu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il l'avait dans la peau. Cependant, il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir ce qui l'avait trahi. Étaient-ce les regards interminables ou son incapacité à contrôler son euphorie dès qu'elle apparaissait ? Il l'ignorait, mais depuis deux ans qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, il ne l'avait pas revue et l'euphorie lui manquait.

La guerre avait rendu les choses difficiles. Il avait fort à faire au Ministère et chez ses parents, il avait à peine le temps de voir les garçons à qui il consacrait un soir dans la semaine, sans compter une nuit par mois qu'il réservait tout particulièrement à Rémus, et il aimait le lui faire remarquer en y joignant un clin d'oeil car cela faisait toujours mourir de rire Sirius qui voyait des sous-entendus douteux partout.

Les soirées sur le Chemin de Traverse et Pré-Au-Lard étaient bien mornes, depuis quelques années. Un couvre-feu avait été instauré comme un peu partout ailleurs, et il n'était pas rare d'entendre des explosions ou des bagarres dans les rues. De moins en moins de gens s'y aventuraient encore, et les sorciers qui descendaient de parents moldus ne s'y risquaient plus depuis des mois.

Il y avait eu des descentes de mangemorts. Des sorciers au sang impur, comme ils disaient, avaient été tirés de chez eux et emmenés loin. Enfin, c'était ce que l'on racontait en ville. James, lui, ne croyait plus à ces histoires depuis que sa mère, le soir de ses huit ans, lui avait annoncé que Mercure, l'hippogriffe qui avait élu résidence dans leur jardin, était parti en voyage alors qu'il avait vu son idiot de voisin l'abattre la veille. Pauvre Mercure, son seul crime avait été de dévorer une poule qui s'était échappée de son enclos.

James découvrit ce jour là le sens de l'injustice, ce qui devint plus tard son plus grand combat. Il aurait eu tort, le jour de ses huit ans, de croire que Mercure en serait la seule victime, car toute sa vie il fut témoin de ces abus, de cette cruauté qui ne cessait pas et pire, qui s'accroissait. Il n'avait jamais trop su comment y faire face jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il pensait réellement au fond de lui qu'entrer dans cette communauté l'avait sauvé de la fureur qui bouillonnait dans ses entrailles. Il ne s'était pas toujours bien comporté face à l'injustice, il n'avait pas souvent donné la réponse qu'il aurait dû, son terrible voisin s'en était aperçu quand toutes ses poules furent lâchées dans la nature au beau milieu de la nuit, mais l'Ordre avait appris à James à se battre de la meilleure façon qui soit, en sauvant ceux qui pouvaient être sauvés.

Lily pouvait être sauvée, il en était sûr. Si elle était toujours vivante, c'était probablement parce que les mangemorts ne l'avaient pas trouvée dans les registres du ministère. Le père de James lui avait raconté que son collègue était parvenu à brûler un bon nombre de dossiers concernant les sorciers nés de parents moldus avant que Voldemort n'ordonne à ses sbires de les lui apporter. Celui de Lily avait dû s'y trouver.

Si cet homme n'avait pas péri suite à son acte héroïque, James l'aurait couvert de tout l'or qu'il possédait dans son coffre à Gringotts. Il lui aurait tout donné, sans exception, mais cela n'aurait pas épongé la dette et il le savait. Lily valait plus que tout l'or du monde.

Il avait été soulagé, lorsqu'elle avait répondu à sa lettre, deux semaines plus tôt. Celle dans laquelle il lui demandait de ses nouvelles, celle dans laquelle il lui proposait de se rencontrer. Il avait tourné en rond un certain temps avant de se résoudre à la lui écrire. Il craignait de se retrouver face à un vide, une absence totale de réponse qui lui laisserait présager qu'elle avait été attrapée.

Et puis il y avait ces vieilles blessures qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait réellement ré-ouvrir... Celles qui étaient dues aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle et qu'il n'avait jamais pu prononcer, les laissant le ronger de l'intérieur comme s'il n'était qu'un vieux morceau de ce parquet attaqué par les mites sur lequel ses pieds reposaient.

De plus, les mangemorts avaient tendu tellement de guet-apens aux sorciers nés de parents moldus qu'il était presque fou d'espérer qu'elle serait encore en vie, mais Lily Evans était plus maline que cela et James s'en était voulu de l'avoir oublié lorsqu'elle lui avait finalement répondu qu'elle acceptait sa requête.

Il avait proposé le lieu le plus sûr qu'il connaisse. Des aurors circulaient systématiquement dans Pré-au-Lard, et la planque de l'Ordre n'était pas bien loin s'ils avaient un soucis. Il n'avait pas mentionné les Trois Balais dans sa lettre par mesure de sécurité, mais il savait que Lily avait compris quand il avait écrit qu'il n'avait pas changé et qu'il était toujours aussi désordonné. C'était ce que la jeune femme reprochait à ce pub.

En septième année, il était avec Peter dans Pré au Lard, et elle s'y promenait avec Mary lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés. James avait brièvement proposé aux deux jeunes femmes de les accompagner dans le bar, tout en étant véritablement incapable de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à ses pieds, et Lily avait refusé en répondant que c'était l'endroit le plus poussiéreux et chaotique qu'elle connaissait. Il devrait penser à s'excuser de ce choix, lorsqu'elle arriverait.

Un sourire maigre étira ses lèvres. A cette époque là, la guerre semblait loin. Cloisonné entre les murs de Poudlard, il se sentait en sécurité. Sa seule préoccupation était de parvenir à avoir ses ASPICs. Maintenant, il voulait juste avoir la chance de vieillir, mais il avait parfois la sensation que c'était trop demander.

La mort n'était plus un choc, elle était devenue ordinaire, si bien que les gens en parlaient comme l'on parle du temps. Cela écœurait James, mais il devait bien l'admettre, il était tout aussi résolu. Quand ses parents évoquaient un nouveau décès dans leur entourage, le jeune homme n'avait plus aucune réaction. C'était comme si tout était normal, comme si tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu, alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui, une révolte faisait rage.

Une révolte contre cette attitude désinvolte qu'il avait adoptée bien malgré lui. Il aurait aimé être comme Sirius, éclater de rage à chaque nouveau nom familier écrit dans la rubrique nécrologique de la Gazette du Sorcier, ou avoir les larmes aux yeux comme Rémus, et même la peur paralysante de Peter semblait attrayante, mais tout ce dont James était capable, c'était de rester silencieux.

Pourtant, ce jour là, aux Trois Balais, il se découvrit sous un nouveau jour. Il n'était plus le fanfaron qu'il était à Poudlard mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment compris avant que Severus Rogue ne pénètre dans le bar et que, par un automatisme qui datait de leur troisième année à Poudlard et d'une blague qui avait mal tournée, James referme ses doigts sur sa baguette.

Là, il se retrouva propulsé des années en arrière, dans cette rivalité à deux gallions qui l'avait amenée à ressentir un profond dégoût envers l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui à grandes enjambées. Malgré les deux années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre, Rogue n'avait pas changé. Si Sirius avait été là, James était persuadé qu'il aurait osé une remarque concernant les vertus d'un bon shampooing. Ce fut la seule chose qui l'amusa dans la présence du Serpentard.

« Range ta baguette, Potter, lui ordonna-t-il sur un ton froid, le seul que James l'avait toujours entendu employer. »

James ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'un regard fixe qui lui sembla bien assez évocateur puisqu'une moue désabusée s'étala sur le visage de Rogue qui appuya ses deux mains sur la table en bois dévastée par le poids des années à laquelle le maraudeur était installé depuis un bon quart d'heure.

« Je suis venu te parler de Lily. Lily Evans, reprit-il. »

James fronça les sourcils, ses doigts lâchant leur étreinte autour de sa baguette sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. C'était la première fois que Rogue accaparait autant son attention, assez pour qu'il en devienne imprudent. C'était un mangemort, il le savait depuis leur septième année, mais pour une raison qui lui était complètement inconnue et qui le révulsait profondément, le professeur Dumbledore l'avait toujours protégé.

« En la faisant sortir, tu mets sa vie en danger. Tu es irresponsable, comme tu l'as toujours été.  
\- Lequel de nous deux à un tatouage sur l'avant-bras, Rogue ? L'interrogea James d'une voix cassante. »

Le serpentard lui envoya un regard noir pour toute réponse, et la rivalité qui les caractérisait encore quelques années plus tôt refit surface, indélébile. Rogue avait toujours eu ce que James avait toujours voulu, une complicité sans égale avec Lily Evans, et il le lui avait fait payer pendant de nombreuses années.

« C'est une fille, Potter, juste une fille. Il y en a d'autres.  
\- Tu es ridicule, tu n'as pas changé. Tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis.  
\- Il est temps que tu l'oublies. »

Quelque chose se mit à bondir à l'intérieur de James, et en une seconde, il avait abandonné sa banquette pour se retrouver debout à quelques centimètres de Rogue. Le fait qu'il puisse savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle le bouleversa, puis une possibilité encore plus troublante traversa son esprit.

« C'est elle qui t'envoie ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas alors James planta discrètement sa baguette contre son ventre et réitéra sa question. Cette fois, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, mais le jeune maraudeur devina clairement que cet aveu sonnait comme une défaite pour son interlocuteur.

« Combien de temps crois-tu que cela prendra à Tu-sais-qui pour dénicher des informations sur elle si vous êtes vus ensemble ? Le célèbre fils prodigue avec une nouvelle sorcière. Une de plus. Tu vois Potter, ton obsession à toujours vouloir te mettre en avant est un fardeau, tu attires trop l'attention.  
\- Dois-je te rappeler que ma baguette est plantée sur ton ventre flasque ?  
\- Écoute, toi et moi, aussi fâcheux que cela puisse paraître, nous sommes les mêmes, nous ne méritons pas Lily, et elle le sait. Elle ne se risquera à rien si on ne l'y encourage pas. Alors ne la force pas à courir un risque inutile et quitte ce bar maintenant. »

Severus Rogue savait que James Potter avait un véritable problème avec l'autorité, surtout lorsqu'elle venait de personnes qu'il jugeait incompétentes, ce qui était le cas la plupart du temps, mais il ne s'en souvint que lorsque le jeune homme s'écrasa de nouveau sur sa banquette et lui ordonna de déguerpir d'un signe négligent de la main.

« Tu es toujours le même idiot arrogant et inconscient qu'il y a deux ans, constata-t-il avec dédain.  
\- Si l'idiot arrogant et inconscient a réussi à sauver la vie de l'être le plus répugnant qu'il connaisse lorsque celui-ci a très intelligemment décidé de se glisser sous le saule cogneur un soir de pleine lune, je pars du principe qu'il sera capable de sauver celle de Lily Evans. »

Ce douloureux rappel cloua Severus Rogue au plancher poussiéreux du bar. Il resta de marbre pendant de longues secondes qui se transformèrent en minutes avant de tourner les talons. Il manqua de percuter une jeune femme en sortant, leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un centième de seconde, puis les yeux verts trouvèrent instinctivement ceux de James.

L'euphorie était revenue. Il avait oublié comment c'était. Il avait minimisé ses sentiments, il avait minimisé leur beauté et la quiétude qui le gagnait quand Lily Evans pénétrait dans une pièce où il se trouvait déjà.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé. Ses cheveux roux étaient lâchés, ils étincelaient à la lumière du pub, et sa peau claire semblait si douce qu'il eut envie d'y poser les lèvres. Des particules de poussières volaient tout autour d'elle, elle avait juste l'air d'un bijou d'une valeur inestimable dans un écrin en vieux bois terne. Elle avait raison, ce bar était miteux.

Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il s'était levé pour l'accueillir, mais une problématique à laquelle il n'avait pas songé lui vint à l'esprit. Comment la saluer ? Elle sembla se poser la même question puisqu'ils s'observèrent tous deux avec la même expression de trouble pendant quelques secondes avant de s'étreindre maladroitement.

C'est elle qui fit le premier pas, à la plus grande surprise de James. De ces sept années ensemble, il avait retenu beaucoup de cris de la part de la jeune femme quand il avait fait perdre des points à Gryffondor à cause d'une bêtise ou d'une autre, mais il se rappela soudainement de ces quelques petits déjeuners qu'ils avaient pris ensemble et durant lesquels ils avaient pu discuter calmement.

Il repensa également aux soirées qui avaient suivi les matchs de Quidditch desquels il était revenu victorieux. Ces soirées pendant lesquelles ils avaient rit et dansés ensemble jusqu'au petit matin, arrivant en cours de métamorphose avec d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, mais aussi un sourire complice sur le visage. Ils ne s'étaient jamais résumés à un sentiment en particulier, ils étaient passés par tous.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir. »

Les six premiers mots qu'elle prononça furent parfaits. James était trop occupé à les assimiler pour penser à lui assurer qu'il en était de même pour lui. Il ne savait pas si elle les pensait sincèrement, si elle avait réfléchi avant de les prononcer, ou si c'était simplement sa manière de débuter la conversation, qu'importe son interlocuteur. Il espérait qu'elle ait travaillé son entrée et qu'il n'affichait pas ce sourire sot dont il était incapable de se séparer juste pour une banale phrase lancée sans cogitation préalable, car cela aurait été risible au mieux, et affligeant au pire.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as pris un verre avec Rogue en m'attendant, poursuivit-elle avec humour.  
\- Rogue ? Répéta t-il, étonné par la distance qu'elle mettait entre eux en l'appelant par son nom de famille.  
\- Je ne lui parle plus depuis qu'il m'a traité de... Tu sais, expliqua t-elle en haussant les épaules. »

James acquiesça, ne trouvant pas l'utilité d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Quand il parlait de Rogue avec Lily, il avait la sensation de marcher sur des braises. Il se brûlait constamment, alors cette fois, il jugea préférable de se taire.

« Il discute avec ma sœur, de temps en temps. Ils se détestent, pourtant... Je crois qu'ils s'échangent des informations compromettantes à mon sujet, ajouta t-elle en souriant. »

James lui rendit son sourire, mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas très amusant. La vie de Lily était compliquée, et il aurait voulu la rendre un peu plus simple, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Elle commanda une bière-au-beurre et se défit de son écharpe, puis de son manteau. Quand elle fut enfin à son aise, elle caressa lentement ses cheveux tout en le dévisageant, un sourire fin étirant ses lèvres.

« Tu as l'air différente, lui fit remarquer James.  
\- Ah oui ? En quoi ? S'étonna t-elle.  
\- Tu n'es pas sur tes gardes, répondit-il après avoir haussé les épaules. »

Il y eut une pause, une pause qui dura trop longtemps au goût de James qui redouta d'avoir froissé Lily, mais elle fut juste interrompue par le serveur qui lui apporta sa choppe et auquel elle murmura un discret « merci. »

« Aurais-je une raison de l'être ? Demanda t-elle finalement.  
\- Non. Je suis sorti premier de notre promotion aux ASPICs, je suis devenu un homme exemplaire. »

Lily resta stoïque une petite minute, jusqu'à ce que le sourire de James lui fasse réaliser que ce n'était que du second degré. Elle pouffa en secouant la tête, sa main blanche toujours figée dans ses cheveux roux.

« Cet article que la Gazette a écrit sur toi il y a deux ans a dû te monter à la tête. Attends, c'était quoi le titre déjà ? « James Potter, le futur du Ministère de la magie. », c'est ça ? »

James acquiesça tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il aurait voulu que Lily oublie ce genre de détail car il savait que cela ne risquait pas de lui faire gagner des points. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié les gens qui se faisaient remarquer, et elle lui avait déjà reproché d'en faire un peu trop lorsqu'ils étaient à poudlard.

« Pour être parfaitement honnête, j'ai relu l'article une dizaine de fois en le brandissant devant chaque individu qui croisait mon chemin, et puis mon père m'a flanqué un coup de livre sur la tête, et m'a obligé à me rendre compte que si le futur du Ministère était un petit veracrasse prétentieux comme moi, nous courions droit dans le mur. »

Cette fois, Lily éclata de rire avant de siroter une gorgée de bière-au-beurre tout en gardant ses yeux pétillants vissés sur lui.

« Si j'avais su avant qu'il suffisait d'un coup de livre... Reprit-elle. »

James lui sourit, et il porta lui aussi sa choppe à ses lèvres. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, observant les badauds qui traînaient devant le pub malgré les mises en garde du ministère, mais bientôt ils eurent besoin de s'entendre de nouveau.

« Comment vont tes parents ? Je ne viens plus beaucoup dans le monde sorcier, mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était compliqué au Ministère ces temps-ci.  
\- Ils tiennent le coup, et les tiens ? »

Lily grimaça, ses yeux tombèrent dans sa bière-au-beurre, et James sut qu'il venait de prononcer LA question qu'il aurait dû à tout prix éviter. Il pouvait lire la douleur sur le visage de la jeune femme, et avant même qu'elle lui réponde, il sut ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

« Ils sont décédés. Tous les deux. Ils ont eu un accident de voiture l'année dernière alors qu'ils se rendaient chez ma sœur.  
\- Merlin, Lily, je suis désolé !  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, le rassura t-elle avec un sourire discret tout en tendant le bras pour étreindre brièvement son poignet. »

La main de James tenait toujours sa choppe et il manqua de la faire tomber. C'était la première fois que Lily le touchait. Bien qu'elle soit très tactile avec ses amis, il s'en était aperçu à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'attention envers lui. Elle se rendit rapidement compte de l'étrangeté de son geste, James supposa que c'était à cause de l'expression de choc idiote qu'il arborait, et il s'en maudit quand elle entreprit de le lâcher.

Alors il reposa sa bière-au-beurre, et plaça sa main libre sur la sienne juste avant qu'elle ne quitte son bras. Ils n'osèrent plus se regarder pendant quelques secondes. Leurs mains étaient chaudes, pratiquement à la même température, et James aimait à penser qu'ils étaient en symbiose. C'était ridicule, mais c'était simplement rassurant de se raccrocher à une tel fantasme quand tout n'était que tristesse au dehors.

« Au fait... J'ai oublié de m'excuser pour le choix du bar. Je sais que tu n'es pas une grande fervente de cet endroit.  
\- Non, c'est très bien. J'ai eu deux ans pour apprendre à devenir nostalgique... Il y a deux ou trois trucs du monde magique qui m'ont manqué, et bizarrement, les Trois Balais en font partie. »

Elle se mit à rougir très légèrement, et James savait que s'il le remarquait, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait passé des années entières à l'observer lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Sinon, il n'y aurait vu que du feu, et il n'aurait pas pu comprendre son sous-entendu loin d'être explicite, mais là, il pouvait avoir l'audace de croire qu'il faisait partie de ces deux ou trois choses qui lui avait manquées.

« Tu te souviens, en deuxième année, quand tu te cachais derrière ce mur avec Sirius pour nous lancer des boules de neige ? L'interrogea Lily, lâchant sa main et tapotant la vitre de son index pour montrer une petite ruelle à James.  
\- Hmm... Ce n'est pas ce dont je suis le plus fier...  
\- Je me revois encore vous hurler dessus alors que vous sortiez de votre cachette les mains dans les poches et que...  
\- Les boules continuaient à vous tomber dessus...  
\- Parce que vous vous étiez résignés à les ensorceler pour nous faire croire qu'elles ne venaient pas de vous, termina Lily avec un sourire.  
\- Ca n'a pas fonctionné, et Mary a refusé de nous parler pendant toute une semaine parce que nous avions ruiné sa coiffure. »

Lily acquiesça après avoir laissé un rire enfantin s'échapper de sa bouche et les deux paires d'yeux restèrent obstinément fixés sur le coin de la ruelle pendant un long moment.

« C'était tellement plus simple, quand la plus grande guerre qui existait était celle qu'il y avait entre nous... Commenta Lily en baissant les yeux. »

James acquiesça distraitement. Il regrettait qu'elle ait lâché sa main, c'était à peu près tout ce à quoi il parvenait à penser, et comme si elle l'entendait cogiter et paniquer intérieurement, elle lui renvoya de nouveau ce sourire qui était capable d'effacer le plus infime doute qui s'était insinué dans son esprit.

« Ça fait deux ans, poursuivit-elle. Maintenant que je suis là, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que nous nous quittions sur le quai de King's Cross... »

James ne commenta pas parce qu'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord. Il avait la sensation d'avoir passé une vie entière à attendre de la revoir. S'il avait pensé, les premiers jours, que le manque s'estomperait, il avait fini par réaliser qu'il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'oeil. Cette saleté d'éloignement était un poison.

« Alors je me demande pourquoi les jours m'ont semblé si longs... Compléta t-elle dans un souffle sans oser un regard vers lui. »

James attrapa une bouffée d'euphorie au vol, et il eut envie d'éclater d'un rire dément qui, il en était presque sûr, aurait directement convaincu Lily de s'en aller, bien qu'elle vienne de lui faire comprendre une nouvelle fois qu'il lui avait manqué. Il aurait tellement aimé lui dire que c'était réciproque, tellement... Mais il craignait de s'emballer, et il craignait d'avantage de l'avoir mal comprise, de l'effrayer, de se faire une fausse joie, alors il se tut.

Lily, elle, se racla la gorge et se frotta nerveusement le front, écartant au passage une mèche de cheveux avant de reprendre d'une voix plus enjouée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, maintenant ?  
\- Je me bats, répondit-il simplement. Et toi ?  
\- Je... Le musée moldu dans lequel je travaillais a été détruit, donc j'ai dû stopper mon activité. Heureusement, papa et maman avaient mis de l'argent de côté au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose, alors je m'en sers pour payer mon appartement car je ne peux pas prendre le risque de postuler autre part pour le moment. Je fais juste du bénévolat dans un orphelinat, expliqua t-elle.  
\- Des enfants moldus ?  
\- Oui. Il y a bien eu quelques sorciers, mais j'ai dû les transférer dans le monde magique.  
\- C'est tout toi. Secourir les autres même quand tu es celle qui a besoin d'être secourue. »

Lily soupira et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, comme si elle n'estimait pas être celle que James lui décrivait, ou comme si elle ne voulait plus y penser. C'était trop dur d'être constamment sur ses gardes, de perpétuellement avoir à regarder par dessus son épaule, de s'assurer de toujours avoir sa baguette sur soi, de se répéter inlassablement les sorts de désarmement et de se repasser les cours de Défense en boucle dans la tête, si bien qu'elle se demandait parfois si elle n'allait pas devenir dingue.

« Tu es en sécurité ? Lui demanda James d'une voix profondément sérieuse et inquiète qui désarma la jeune femme.  
\- Oui, souffla t-elle sans aucune hésitation. »

Ils se fixaient sans ciller, et tous les deux eurent l'impression à ce moment précis de partager quelque chose de plus, d'être autre part, dans une autre dimension dont tous les gens qui les entouraient ne soupçonnaient pas l'existence, dans un endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

James songea que c'était peut-être le moment de tout lâcher, de tout lui avouer, de mettre enfin des mots là où il n'avait jamais osé, alors ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Malheureusement, aucun mot ne s'en échappa. Il se retrouva muet comme une carpe, et les yeux verts de Lily s'arrondirent curieusement devant cet étrange silence.

Le jeune homme réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas plus doué que lorsqu'il était adolescent. Deux ans dans le monde des adultes ne l'avaient pas fait grandir. Lily l'impressionnait toujours autant. Voir même plus, car elle n'était plus tout à fait celle qu'il avait connu. Il y avait un nouveau mystère qui l'entourait, celui de ces deux ans qu'elle avait passé loin de lui.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui raconte chacune de ses journées sans omettre le moindre détail, il aurait voulu savoir avec précision ce qu'elle faisait pendant qu'il pensait à elle, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à songer qu'elle avait sûrement trouvé quelqu'un, mais c'était probablement le cas.

« Tu es seule ? L'interrogea-t-il subitement. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et James se maudit d'être si maladroit. Le visage de Lily se tendit, et il sut qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui poser cette question. C'était trop personnel, c'était bien au delà de ce qu'il pouvait se permettre avec elle.

« Nous sommes dans un bar, il y a beaucoup de gens, répondit-elle avec un flegme magistral.  
\- Oui... Oui, bien sûr, bafouilla t-il. »

A son grand étonnement, il vit le coin de sa lèvre supérieure s'étirer très légèrement en un sourire malin et satisfait.

« Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais que je réponde, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit-elle. »

Il resta interdit. Il se contenta de la dévisager sans savoir ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle était parvenue à détourner sa question embarrassante, alors pourquoi revenait-elle finalement dessus ? Il déglutit et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle le défiait, il le sentait, son regard vert brûlait son visage et il n'avait aucune envie de rougir comme un abruti juste devant la force de ses deux yeux. Il voulait rougir parce qu'il avait eu le courage d'oser.

« Tu sais, je me souviens du jour où on s'est quittés à King's Cross. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je m'en rappelle. Tu portais cette robe, la blanche, et de l'autre bout du quai, tu me regardais. Ça a duré un moment avant que je ne me décide finalement à aller te voir, et quand je me suis retrouvé devant toi, tu m'as simplement souris et tu m'as dit qu'on se reverrait. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit au revoir comme à tous les autres. »

Cette fois, ce fut Lily qui déglutit. Sa main quitta ses cheveux pour se perdre derrière sa nuque, et ses yeux tombèrent sur sa bière-au-beurre. James vit ses joues prendre des couleurs, et il en fut aussi satisfait que gêné.

« J'ai bien failli t'embrasser ce jour là, compléta t-il dans un souffle. »

Ses doigts agrippaient sa choppe seulement parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait en faire d'autre. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libéré de toute sa vie alors qu'il était en sursit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir sauté d'une falaise, mais il ne savait toujours pas sur quoi il allait retomber.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »

La question de Lily eut l'effet d'une bombe. Elle sonnait comme une accusation, et quand la jeune femme releva la tête, James remarqua qu'elle semblait profondément contrariée. Puis elle s'enfonça dans la banquette et il réalisa que c'était plus que cela. Elle était dévastée.

« Je... Je ne savais pas si... Je n'ai...  
\- J'étais amoureuse de toi ! Le coupa t-elle, la voix tremblante.  
\- Mais tu... Tu ne... Je n'en avais aucune idée, bafouilla t-il.  
\- Bon sang James ! Tu étais beau, fort, courageux, tu étais le plus talentueux des élèves de notre année, un formidable joueur de Quidditch, et toutes les filles tombaient comme des mouches à tes pieds. Tu devais savoir ! Tu devais savoir ! Lui martela t-elle. »

Plus il tentait de parler, plus ce qui sortait de sa bouche ressemblait à des babillages. Il tombait des nues. Il était excessivement choqué par les propos de Lily et il éprouvait également une envie démente de remonter le temps.

Elle se perdit dans sa bière-au-beurre pendant qu'il essayait désespérément de reprendre ses esprits, ses mains devenant plus moites de secondes en secondes. Il lui semblait que Lily n'avait aucune idée de l'importance de l'aveu qu'elle venait de lui faire car elle agissait de façon décontractée, même si ses joues n'avaient toujours pas retrouvée leur délicieuse blancheur.

« Je te jure que je ne savais pas, confessa t-il.  
\- Tu devais bien t'en douter un peu.  
\- Non, Merlin, non. Tu me hurlais dessus la moitié du temps, comment voulais-tu que je devine ? Se défendit-il.  
\- J'étais obligée de hurler pour que tu me remarques ! Ton égo était si gigantesque à l'époque que tu pouvais à peine voir plus loin que tes propres chaussures ! Riposta t-elle en haussant un sourcil. »

Il eut envie de répliquer, mais il se ravisa et laissa échapper un rire. Elle n'avait pas totalement tort, mais elle n'avait pas non plus fait preuve d'un grand talent d'observation si elle n'avait pas remarqué que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

« Et même là, c'était à peine si tu posais les yeux sur moi, reprit-elle la mine basse.  
\- Tu exagères.  
\- Je ne suis même pas certaine que tu connaissais mon prénom avant que je sois nommée préfète avec Rémus en cinquième année. »

James était médusé. Il se demandait où étaient parties traîner les oreilles de Lily pendant que les rumeurs sur ses sentiments circulaient de bouche en bouche dans tout le château.

« Et puis de toutes façons, tu étais toujours entouré. Il n'y avait que le matin que je pouvais espérer passer un peu de temps avec toi, au petit déjeuner, ajouta t-elle. Tu te souviens ? »

Elle se redressa et s'appuya légèrement sur la table, une lueur d'espoir venant teinter ses magnifiques yeux verts. James ne put qu'acquiescer. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait.

« A sept heures cinquante cinq précises. »

Son intervention eut le mérite d'impressionner Lily qui n'avait pas songé à le croire une seule seconde lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il se rappelait de ces courts moments.

« Tu arrivais avec ton sac sur ton épaule droite, tu t'asseyais à côté de moi, tu te servais un verre de jus de citrouille et tu prenais deux pancakes que tu grignotais à peine. C'était toujours la même chose, alors j'ai fini par préparer ton assiette avant que tu n'arrives, expliqua t-il.  
\- C'était toi ? J'étais certaine que c'était Alice. Je l'ai remercié tous les matins et elle ne m'a jamais demandé pourquoi. »

James éclata de rire, et Lily, songeuse, finit par le suivre aussi. Ils avaient rarement partagé ce genre de moment complice et pourtant, cette bulle qui les recouvrait leur paraissait familière.

« Tu sais pourquoi je me mettais à côté de toi ? »

James secoua la tête. Il avait toujours trouvé cela un peu étrange. Généralement, quand quelqu'un était tout seul et qu'il allait le rejoindre, il se mettait en face de lui, mais Lily, elle, s'était toujours obstinée à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« C'est stupide, vraiment, continua t-elle en pouffant légèrement, passant sa main sur son visage comme si elle avait honte.  
\- Allez vas-y, dis le moi, l'encouragea t-il.  
\- Ne te moques pas...  
\- Tu me connais Lily.  
\- Oui, c'est justement ce qui me fait peur.  
\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis devenu un homme exemplaire. »

Lily laissa échapper un soupire amusé et James feint d'être vexé par sa perplexité même si au fond, il était bien trop transporté par ce qu'elle avait déjà confessé pour que son humeur puisse être entachée par quoi que ce soit.

« Je... Je laissais traîner ma main sur la table et je me disais qu'un jour, tu poserais la tienne dessus. »

James sentit les muscles de sa mâchoire s'étirer sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Lily était adorable.

« Tu ne devais pas te moquer ! Lui fit-elle remarquer avec indignation.  
\- Je ne me moque pas !  
\- Je sais que je rêvais, mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir été si candide. C'était pour toi, en plus, que je faisais ça. De quoi aurais-tu eu l'air si tu avais essayé de m'attraper la main alors que j'étais en face de toi ? Avec la largeur de ces tables, tu te serais retrouvé allongé dessus. »

Cette fois-ci, James éclata d'un rire franc en s'imaginant la scène. Il aurait largement été capable de se vautrer sur les tables de la Grande Salle s'il avait eu autant de courage que le choixpeau l'avait laissé entendre lorsqu'il l'avait envoyé chez Gryffondor, mais voilà, dès que Lily se pointait dans la même pièce que lui, cette qualité admirable ne devenait plus qu'une légende.

« Mais bon, il est clair que tu n'y pensais pas, de toutes façons, rajouta t-elle à voix basse tout en rougissant. »

Il eut envie de la contredire, mais il ne parvint qu'à attraper maladroitement sa bière-au-beurre pour en boire une nouvelle gorgée. Malheureusement, sa choppe était déjà vide et celle de Lily aussi. C'était habituellement le moment où l'on se regardait en se disant « bon, on va peut-être y aller. » et où l'on laissait quelques gallions sur la table avant de se séparer devant le pub, mais au lieu de cela, James fit signe au serveur de remplir leur verre.

« Où habites-tu maintenant ?  
\- J'ai gardé la maison de mes parents.  
\- Hmm... Le quartier est calme ? »

Lily haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et James ne fut pas certain d'être convaincu par un tel geste.

« En te faisant venir ici, j'espérais avoir l'occasion de te parler de quelque chose. Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu étais en sécurité, mais... Je connais des gens, et je connais des endroits sûrs, plus sûrs que la maison de tes parents.  
\- Tu en fais partie ? Lui demanda-t-elle en chuchotant, se penchant vers lui pour être certaine que personne ne les entende. Tu fais partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? »

James sentit l'adrénaline monter en lui en même temps que la fierté lorsqu'il hocha la tête devant les yeux brillants d'admiration de Lily.

« C'est vrai, alors ?  
\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Nous nous battons jour et nuit. Nous mettons les enfants de moldu à l'abri, nous avons des planques un peu partout dans Londres, tu pourrais en bénéficier si tu le voulais, tu pourrais retrouver le monde magique. »

Il se sentait pousser des ailes à l'idée que Lily puisse enfin lui revenir, qu'il puisse finalement savoir où elle se trouvait en tous temps, et que l'Ordre entier soit là pour veiller sur elle. C'était profondément rassurant.

« Non. Je ne veux pas me cacher. »

Soudain, le petit monde que James s'était créé se brisa. Il resta droit sur sa banquette, troublé et pris au dépourvu. Il avait oublié l'essence même de leurs disputes si fréquentes. Lily était aussi douce que caractérielle, elle avait un tempérament de feu et ne baissait jamais les yeux devant des gens qui la regardaient de haut. Lily était une fonceuse.

« Je veux me battre. Je veux en faire partie moi aussi. »

Encore une fois, et malgré sa confusion évidente, James se mit à sourire. C'était la Lily dont il se souvenait, impressionnante de force malgré sa petite taille et les charmants traits de son visage. Il réalisa qu'il était d'avantage fier d'elle qu'il ne l'était de lui même, et cela était beaucoup dire lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.

« J'avais oublié.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais oublié ? Lui demanda t-elle, troublée.  
\- A quel point tu es courageuse. »

Lily le fixa sans ciller, puis laissa s'échapper un léger rire de ses lèvres pensant qu'il rigolait, mais il était si stoïque et sérieux qu'elle fut obligée de considérer qu'il avait stoppé toute activité dans le domaine florissant de la provocation pour devenir aussi charmant qu'elle aurait souhaité qu'il le soit quelques années auparavant. Elle en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Déjà en troisième année, tu n'hésitais pas à nous défier, les garçons et moi, quand on s'en prenait à un petit nouveau. On était pourtant quatre contre toi, mais tu ne tremblais même pas.  
\- Il n'y a rien de glorieux là dedans, j'étais juste une idiote prétentieuse qui croyait pouvoir mettre la raclée à des enfants de mon âge qui avaient été littéralement bercés dans la magie et qui, par conséquent, avaient cinq fois plus d'expérience que moi, répondit-elle en secouant la tête comme si son souvenir la désolait.  
\- C'était du courage.  
\- C'était de l'inconscience, corrigea-t-elle.  
\- Non, tu ne peux pas dire ça. Tu as toujours été plus prudente que tout le monde, et quand tu t'opposais à nous, c'était simplement parce que tu savais que ta détermination à défendre les plus faibles pouvait se révéler bien plus efficace que notre propension à les torturer... Expliqua James avec un sourire contrit.  
\- Je n'ai pourtant pas souvent eu le dessus... Murmura Lily, soufflée par l'admiration perceptible dans la voix de son interlocuteur.  
\- Tu as TOUJOURS eu le dessus. Tu fichais une frousse bleue à Peter. Rémus t'appréciais tellement qu'il devenait insomniaque à l'idée d'avoir pu te décevoir, et Sirius se sentait si peu en sécurité à l'idée que tu habites sous le même toit que nous qu'il essayait de t'anéantir jour après jour en faisant perdre des points à Gryffondors tout en espérant que tu sombrerais dans la dépression lorsque notre sablier frôlerait le zéro et que tu finirais ta scolarité cloîtrée à l'infirmerie. »

Lily éclata d'un rire clair. Ce n'était pas souvent, en ces temps de guerre, que James voyait un sourire aussi vrai et un regard aussi insouciant. C'était rafraîchissant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent ?  
\- Les garçons ? L'interrogea-t-il avant qu'elle n'acquiesce. Oh, ils vont bien. Peter s'occupe de l'épicerie de ses parents, il sort avec Bertha Jorkins depuis cet été.  
\- Bertha Jorkins ? Répéta Lily avec un léger rire qu'elle tenta vainement de camoufler en toux avant de s'excuser platement.  
\- Oui. Je sais, elle est... Particulière, mais... Ils ont l'air bien ensemble.  
\- Non, je... Je suis désolée, je sais qu'elle est très sympathique, mais elle était si bavarde quand nous étions à Poudlard que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer avec Peter.  
\- Il paraît que les opposés s'attirent, trancha James en haussant les épaules. »

Elle lui concéda ce point là en hochant la tête et sirota une nouvelle gorgée de bière-au-beurre avant de se masser la nuque comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était embarrassée.

« Rémus te passe le bonjour, au fait, reprit-il.  
\- Oh. Tu lui as dit que l'on se voyait aujourd'hui ? »

James eut un léger rire, passa sa main dans ses cheveux l'air gêné, et acquiesça sans toutefois oser croiser son regard.

« Il était chez moi tout à l'heure. Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais l'air si stressé.  
\- Tu étais stressé ?! S'exclama t-elle avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.  
\- On ne s'est pas vu depuis deux ans ! Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, se justifia t-il difficilement.  
\- A moi, c'est tout. Juste moi, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Oui mais voilà, Lily n'avait jamais été « juste » Lily pour James. Il voulut le lui dire, encore une fois, mais il échoua, encore une fois, et se perdit dans le liquide mousseux qui le narguait à l'intérieur de sa choppe.

« Et Sirius ?  
\- Sirius travaille au Ministère. Enfin, il essaie. Il s'est déjà fait virer de trois départements, il a toujours un peu de mal avec l'autorité...  
\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, commenta Lily avec un sourire.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?  
\- Rien James, rien, souffla t-elle les yeux pétillants. »

Il baissa la tête vers sa main qui tenait toujours fermement son verre, et il laissa filtrer un sourire à son tour avant de reporter son regard vers la fenêtre pour suivre celui de Lily. Le soleil avait disparu depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Son seul souhait, à ce moment précis, fut de tomber sur un retourneur de temps. Lily n'allait pas tarder à partir et il redoutait le moment où ses yeux se fixeraient sur son dos.

« Il n'y a plus personne dans les rues. Nous bravons le couvre-feu, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-elle en posant ses jolis yeux sur lui. »

Il hésita à lui mentir pendant une fraction de seconde, juste pour la faire rester un peu plus longtemps, mais finalement, il en vint à la conclusion qu'après deux ans sans lui adresser la parole et après cinq ans sans oser lui dévoiler ses sentiments, il n'était certainement pas en droit de la retenir avec un mensonge, alors il hocha la tête.

« Tu n'as toujours pas perdu cette vieille habitude. »

Il la fixa avec un demi-sourire et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Combien de fois Lily l'avait-elle attrapé à traîner dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard ? Probablement une cinquantaine de fois, et malgré les savons qu'elle lui avait passés, il aurait tout donné pour retourner là bas, à Poudlard, avec elle, parce qu'à présent, plus rien n'était aussi simple qu'une solide réprimande au beau milieu de la nuit suivie d'une semaine de retenue.

La simple vision de Lily attrapant son écharpe et l'enroulant autour de son cou serra la gorge de James. Il aurait voulu lui proposer de la raccompagner, mais il doutait même de réussir à prononcer le moindre mot à présent qu'elle s'en allait. Il était furieux contre lui-même, furieux de ne pas réussir à trouver la force de la retenir, furieux d'être scotché à son siège à cause des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle et qui lui donnaient l'impression de suffoquer, furieux de n'avoir plus aucun courage au moment où il en avait le plus besoin.

« Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas me cacher, mais je suis curieuse à propos de ces planques dont tu parlais tout à l'heure... Commença t-elle avant de s'interrompre comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Tu... Est-ce que... Ca te dérangerait de me les montrer ? Au cas où... Si... Si je change d'avis.  
\- Maintenant ? S'étonna t-il.  
\- Oui, enfin, je... Tu as peut-être mieux à faire. »

Elle venait de mettre son manteau, et il savait ce que cela signifiait. Si elle quittait ce pub, il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais. Ces deux années sans nouvelle d'elle avaient été horribles. Aucun jour n'était passé sans qu'il ne se demande si elle était toujours vivante, aucun jour n'était passé sans qu'il ne sente son estomac se retourner à l'idée que son corps soit quelque part, gisant dans un ravin, et qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire pour la protéger.

Au fur et à mesure que sa réponse se faisait attendre, Lily semblait regretter de lui avoir soumis sa requête. Elle passa sa main sur son visage d'un air gêné, et lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle allait probablement lui dire de laisser tomber, il se leva et balança une poignée de gallions sur la table miteuse.

« On ferait mieux de transplaner, c'est plus sûr, lui dit-il en poussant la porte du pub. »

Elle lâcha un sourire et il crut lire du soulagement sur son visage quand sa main vint se loger dans le creux de son dos pour la guider à l'extérieur. Quelques aurors patrouillaient, baguette à la main, mais malgré cela, James était aux aguets. Les mangemorts redoublaient d'efforts quand il s'agissait de traquet les enfants nés de parents moldus, et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'ils la trouvaient là.

« Ne traînons pas. »

Il lâcha son dos pour agripper fermement son bras, et sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, il la fit transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier commerçant de Londres, traversèrent rapidement une place où se tenait un marché tous les samedis matins, et s'arrêtèrent devant l'enseigne d'une banque qui semblait à l'abandon.

James se retourna plusieurs fois, méfiant, et Lily garda sa main plongée dans la poche qui contenait sa baguette. Personne ne les suivait, mais ils se méfiaient de tout. Même le silence, par moment, semblait menaçant.

« Est-ce que c'est ici ?  
\- Attends. »

James posa sa main sur la porte blindée de la banque, murmura quelques mots que Lily n'écouta même pas, trop occupée à surveiller les alentours, et une seconde plus tard, la porte blindée avait laissé place à une porte en chêne que le jeune homme ouvrit rapidement.

« Après toi, l'invita t-il, un sourire flottant sur son visage. »

Elle pénétra dans l'endroit avec une certaine retenue, en l'attendant juste à l'entrée comme si elle craignait de gêner en s'aventurant un peu plus loin, mais elle se défit quand même de son manteau et ce simple geste rassura James. Elle n'allait pas partir tout de suite.

« Bon, voilà. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais...  
\- C'est très bien, le coupa t-elle en balayant la pièce du regard avant de poser son manteau sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée. »

Tout était en bois, ici. On aurait dit une petite cabane en forêt, à la simple exception qu'elle était en plein milieu de Londres. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre l'avait ensorcelée pour que personne ne soit capable de la voir. La banque appartenait à un vieil oncle du professeur McGonagall, elle avait fait faillite dans les années vingt et personne n'avait racheté le bâtiment. Il y avait une rumeur qui circulait dans Londres et qui disait qu'il était hanté car un potentiel acheteur y avait une fois entendu un tableau parler.

Ce n'était que celui de la tante de McGonagall. Elle hurlait sur quiconque pénétrait dans l'endroit. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient dû la relocaliser au sous-sol pour avoir la paix quand ils ramenaient des cibles potentielles des mangemorts ici pour les protéger.

« Fais comme chez toi, l'encouragea James en faisant quelques pas vers la cheminée. »

Avant qu'il ne soit arrivé devant, des flammes apparurent soudainement et s'élevèrent devant lui, magistrales, comme si elles essayaient d'égaler la beauté de Lily. Elles en étaient bien loin, songea James en se frottant les mains devant le brasier tandis que la jeune femme passait les siennes sur les lourdes poutres qui soutenaient la demeure d'un air songeur.

« Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui proposa t-il lorsqu'elle contourna la table basse pour le rejoindre devant la cheminée. »

Elle secoua la tête, baissa les yeux vers la cheminée, et tout à coup, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, dans un élan qui lui sembla désespéré, elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Il lui rendit machinalement son accolade, sans trop comprendre, sans trop réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il était déconcerté, mais il ne serait resté immobile et insensible pour rien au monde. Elle venait de faire trembler son monde en une étreinte.

« J'espérais que nous nous reverrions. Je l'espérais tellement. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Tu n'imagines même pas comme ça a été long, tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de fois où j'ai songé que tu étais mort... »

Elle le serra un peu plus fort, et il fit de même, l'euphorie le rendait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Une onde de choc. Simplement. Ses petites mains le tenaient solidement et chacune de ses respirations se répercutaient contre son cou et envoyaient des milliers de signaux à ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il était à présent certain qu'il allait mourir là comme un idiot sans avoir pu lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Il ne réalisa qu'il agissait comme un abruti d'incapable que lorsqu'elle le lâcha puis se défit de son étreinte et s'écarta de lui avec un sentiment évident de honte empreint sur son visage. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre et lança un regard hésitant vers son manteau. Non. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir.

« On a de quoi se faire du chocolat chaud dans les placards. »

Il se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir su détourner son attention qu'en lui proposant de nouveau à boire, et il s'insulta de tous les noms pendant cinq bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il dépose une tasse fumante devant elle et qu'il rencontre son regard perplexe. Elle devait se dire qu'il était complètement abruti, et il ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir, mais il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle s'assit à la table sans prononcer le moindre mot. Au moins, elle ne partait pas.

Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir en face d'elle lorsque la discussion qu'ils avaient eue quelques minutes auparavant lui revint en mémoire, et il décida finalement de s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle souffla sur son chocolat chaud, puis lui lança un rapide regard en biais quand elle constata qu'il s'était emparé de la chaise à sa gauche. Un sourire en coin étira la bouche de James. S'il ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer avec des mots, peut-être qu'il n'avait qu'à utiliser des gestes.

« Deux ans. Tu as continué à espérer pendant deux ans ? L'interrogea t-il.  
\- Je suis désolée, je... Je n'ai pas... Si c'est ce que tu insinues, je n'ai pas... Je ne suis pas restée à t'attendre sans rien faire, j'ai... J'ai rencontré des gens, j'ai...  
\- Lily, Lily, tu n'as pas à te justifier, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, la coupa t-il. »

Par habitude, elle avait laissé traîner sa main sur la table, et celle de James se posa dessus spontanément, comme elle lui avait confié avoir espéré qu'il le ferait lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Maintenant, il savait. Elle parcourut rapidement son visage et ses yeux se fixèrent ensuite sur leurs mains. Elle retourna lentement la sienne pour rencontrer celle de James qui noua ses doigts aux siens.

« S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas partir encore, murmura t-elle les yeux brillants. »

James sentit sa nuque chauffer comme si les flammes étaient derrière lui, mais il les voyait danser devant ses yeux, se moquer de lui et de son mutisme devant l'étonnante éloquence de Lily. Il ne fut capable que de secouer la tête et il fut frappé par l'apaisement qu'il découvrit sur le visage de la jeune femme comme si c'était le reflet du sien.

« Rien n'a changé en deux ans, souffla t-elle gravement. Rien. Maintenant, tu sais. Tu n'as plus aucune excuse. »

Il ne manqua pas ce nouveau sous-entendu. Elle venait de lui confirmer qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui et par la même occasion, de le défier, de l'encourager à ne pas refaire la même erreur que deux ans plus tôt, et de le laisser décider une dernière fois de la manière dont il voulait terminer la soirée. Avec, ou sans elle.

Ses yeux accrochèrent les siens, il la fixa un long moment avant de se pencher sur elle et de l'embrasser comme il s'était imaginé le faire pendant cinq ans. Il sentit ses lèvres trembler contre les siennes et une larme rouler sur sa joue, alors il s'écarta d'elle et l'observa avec inquiétude, sa main figée sur sa joue pâle mais brûlante.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, s'excusa t-elle en essuyant rapidement ses larmes.  
\- Non, Lily, c'est moi, je croyais que tu...  
\- Non, bien sûr que c'est ce que je voulais, c'est ce que je veux ! S'exclama t-elle rapidement en bondissant hors de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. J'ai juste... Je... J'ai imaginé tellement de fois que tu étais mort que j'ai fini par me convaincre moi-même et je... Je croyais que j'avais tout gâché... Je ne t'avais même pas dit au revoir... Oh Merlin. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? »

James se leva à son tour et l'observa un instant, tourner en rond devant la cheminée comme il l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois avant de lui envoyer cette lettre pour lui demander de le rejoindre aux Trois Balais. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Lui aussi, il avait pété un câble en songeant qu'il n'avait même pas été foutu de l'embrasser sur le quai de la gare ce jour là. Il s'était rejoué la scène des millions de fois, et jamais, jamais il n'était parti sans échanger au moins un baiser avec elle ou sans lui dire qu'il l'aimait. La guerre aurait pu la lui prendre, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

« Et je viens de foutre en l'air notre premier baiser, reprit-elle en éclatant d'un rire dément.  
\- D'après un grand sage, c'est le deuxième qui compte, intervint t-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Quel grand sage a dit cela, au juste ? L'interrogea t-elle en s'arrêtant net, confuse.  
\- Moi, à l'instant, répondit-il avec un sourire penaud. »

Elle arqua un sourcil et finit par pouffer en secouant la tête pendant qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Il l'embrassa une seconde fois, et celle-ci ne fut pas gâchée par quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient un peu désespérés tous les deux, contraint de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre pour ne plus se laisser tomber comme ils l'avaient fait quelques années plus tôt, car s'il n'avait pas été capable de la retenir sur le quai de la gare, elle n'en avait pas été capable non plus, mais tout cela était derrière eux maintenant, et tout fut clair entre eux lorsque James allongea Lily sur le canapé. C'était de cette façon que l'histoire se finissait, c'était de cette façon qu'il voulait qu'elle se termine. Avec elle.


End file.
